Anti-Fraternization Regulation
by Anna N. Smith
Summary: Harvey is ordered to announce the new anti-fraternization regulation, but there is a slight problem with that. The pot can't call the kettle black, now can he? Harvey/Mike


"Jessica, you wanted to see me," Harvey announced himself as he entered Jessica's office. Cocky grin matching his cheerful mood.

"Another morning meeting?" Jessica cocked her eyebrow. It was past eight thirty and she had told Donna to send him to her once he would arrive. That was over forty-five minutes ago.

"You should try it more often," Harvey replied, sauntering to her couch with his usual Harvey Specter ease.

"Do not concern yourself about my morning meetings, Harvey. Contrary to you I can make it still on time for the beginning of business hours."

"Then you're not doing it right." Harvey tried to somewhat conceal his boyish grin.

Jessica rewarded him with a reprimanding look and dared him to say another word before she continued.

"As it turns out, this topic comes actually close to what I wanted to talk to you about. This firm's numerous sexual interactions between co-workers has become a thorn in my eye."

"The kids not behaving themselves?" Harvey asked amused.

"The security guards have found two paralegals in the archive room engaging in immoral conduct just yesterday night."

"Please tell me they were both female." He raised his eyebrow expectantly, clearly enjoying himself.

"Irrelevant," Jessica answered dismissively. "The point is my employees are behaving like cheap characters from Ally McBeal and I am not tolerating this sort of behavior. I have called for a mandatory staff meeting on Thursday to introduce the revised bylaws concerning improper conduct on firm property and the newly added regulation that forbids fraternization between employees that is beyond professional nature."

"And you're telling me this because?"

"I'm telling you this, because I am appointing you to hold the meeting."

"Me?" He asked indignantly. "Why aren't you doing it?"

"Because I will not waste any more of my time dealing with this imbecility," she replied firmly.

"Fine, but why are you coming to me with this?"

"You are Senior Partner now, that means you have to start pulling your weight and take on some of the in-house tasks. More importantly, you will do this, because I tell you to."

"As much as I want to tell you my dislike for inane firm announcements is the main reason behind my reluctance to follow your request-"

"Wasn't a request," Jessica interrupted.

"There is actually more to it. You might wanna reconsider your choice of person," Harvey finished as if she hadn't said anything.

Jessica cocked her head slightly, staring at him.

"God, Harvey," she groaned exasperated, when she finally caught onto what he was trying to say. "Who?" She demanded.

Harvey couldn't wipe off his damn grin, although he did try in all fairness by averting his eyes at least.

"Donna?"

"No," Harvey slowly denied. That had been a one time thing and not under Jessica's employment.

"I thought you were the person who would be smart enough to keep your personal life strictly separate from your professional one!"

"In my defense, technically it wasn't on firm grounds."

"Which means shit, if it's with another co-worker," Jessica hissed annoyed.

"What do you want me to say?" He tried to sound accommodating, but his face showed just how much he didn't care and how much he was actually amused by all this.

"I want you to tell me that you're not screwing employees of this firm!"

"I'm not," Harvey appeased. "It's really just one."

"Not funny, Harvey," Jessica countered, looking like she was getting a stroke any minute now. "I want you to tell me who it is, when it started, and on which floor she is so that I can go down there personally to fire her."

"You can't," Harvey said matter-of-factly.

"Excuse me?" She demanded indignantly.

"It started in San Francisco, the Weathersby settlement," he replied, as if that was all she needed to know.

"Weathersby? You went there alone. Not even Donna accompanied you, the only one who came with you-" She stopped abruptly.

There were only very rare occasions in which Jessica's level-headed mask crumbled and this was one of them.

"Mike Ross?" She stared at him shocked.

"Yap," he simply replied.

Jessica needed a moment to process this new information and Harvey let her.

"How did this..." She made some random hand gestures to the corridor.

"Happen?" Harvey looked amused. "Have you seen the kid? I'm actually astounded that it didn't happen earlier. He wags his tail like an eager puppy by my sheer voice alone."

"Spare me the details. I obviously can't fire you, even though I am very inclined to revoke your Senior Partner status at the moment, and since you've handcuffed me on Mike Ross' matter already, I'm expecting you to keep this under wraps. You're now unofficially the only exceptions to the anti-fraternization regulation. But I swear to god, should I see you two doing anything other than work within these walls, I will personally see to it that you won't be doing **it** ever again. Don't even bother showing up on Thursday. Now get out of my office!"

Harvey quickly got up and headed for the door, but stopped in his tracks for a moment, before he turned around one last time.

"The paralegals, they were female, weren't they?" He smirked.

"Out!"


End file.
